Lição de Beijo
by Cowny
Summary: É só enfiar a língua dentro da boca de alguém. O que tem de complicado nisso?"


**Lição de Beijo**

_Disclaimer: MeruPuri não me pertence. Bah._

_**Para a fofa da Cotonete.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Hoje eu vou a um encontro com o Takashi" sentenciou a figura feminina, sentada com suas pernas cruzadas em sua cama com colcha de coraçõezinhos. Falava para si mesma, observando-se no pequeno espelho que segurava.

"E eu com isso?" Razu recebeu em resposta um golpe de travesseiro no rosto. "Você é mesmo só uma pirralha bruta."

A menina de quatorze anos apenas soltou um ruído de desaprovação.

"Eu já sou grandinha o suficiente." Umi reiterou, aborrecida por ter sido chamada de pirralha. Contemplou-se no pequeno espelho.

"Não dá para dizer o mesmo dos seus peitos" o moreno jogou o travesseiro de volta para Umi, que gritou.

Inconscientemente, a menina olhou para seu busto pouco desenvolvido.

"Cale a boca" ela apenas reclamou. Focalizou seus olhos na imagem dos lábios refletidos no espelho e fez um bico. Depois deslizou a língua por eles, testou um tipo diferente de fazer bico, mais suave.

"Está tentando parecer _sensual_?" ele riu alto e, dessa vez, Umi lançou o espelho contra o rapaz sentado no chão do seu quarto.

"Dá o fora daqui!" a menina ordenou, histérica, as faces afogueadas de constrangimento. Quem ele pensava que era? Só a droga de um demônio idiota.

Umi apanhou uma revista no chão. Não tinha que dar ouvidos ao Razu. Apenas devia ignorá-lo e concentra-se em Takashi. Precisava parecer linda, disponível, adorável e...

Crispou os lábios e, inconscientemente, fez outro bico.

...e ser boa de beijo.

Teve a revista subitamente tomada de suas pequenas mãos.

"Mas que diabos...? "_Aprenda as melhores técnicas de beijo, para surpreender seu gato_"?" Razu leu em voz alta o título do artigo e riu. Ergueu alto a revista, quando a pequena Umi tencionou tomá-la a força.

"Devolve isso, seu brutamontes!"

"E então, seu _gato_ não acha que você beija bem o bastante?" riu alto quando a menina gritou histericamente e o chutou na canela.

"Devolve já isso, Razu!" vociferou, alarmada. As faces cada vez mais vermelhas. Não saberia dizer se a cor escarlate era proveniente da vergonha ou da raiva.

"Talvez, você só..." ele parava para ler na revista, contendo os avanços da adolescente com uma das suas grandes mãos, empurrando-lhe a cabeça pequena. "Talvez só precise tentar pegar um gelo com a língua, ou fazer exercícios de contração de lábios, para melhorar sua técnica." O moreno de compleições atraentes riu novamente, ante as palavras que lia naquelas páginas pintadas de vermelho e rosa-choque.

"Eu não tenho que melhorar a droga da minha técnica! Eu nunca beijei, seu estúpido insensível!" praguejou alto, pronunciando a última frase uma oitava acima. Sua garganta quase doeu.

...

Razu largou a revista na cama e soltou a pequena cabeça de Umi, que agora tinha seus cabelos desarrumados devido à pressão da palma do rapaz contra o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu não comprei essa revista para aprender sobre beijos." Umi reiterou, a voz soando apressada. Razu nunca se interessou em conhecê-la a fundo. Contudo, conhecia-a o suficiente para saber quando ela estava mentindo. "Quer dizer, é só enfiar a língua dentro da boca de alguém. O que tem de complicado nisso?" forçou um riso nervoso.

Razu revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cama fofa de Umi.

"Devia se olhar no espelho. Está doente de medo do tal Takashi não gostar do seu beijo." Zombou, mas ela fingiu não ter escutado.

A garota decidiu que Razu estava sendo apenas inconveniente. Ela poderia muito bem se virar. Já houvera visto beijos em filmes, milhares de vezes. Não podia ser difícil. Quando tencionou cobrir os lábios com batom, o moreno tomou-lhe o objeto.

"Você não vai ganhar pontos com o garoto, lambuzando a boca com essa porcaria."

"Como se você entendesse." Troçou Umi, sem humor. "Quer dizer, não é você quem tem um encontro hoje! Não é você quem não quer parecer desajeitado!"

Razu recostou as palmas no colchão fofo e esboço um pequeno sorriso torto. O quão tonta e superficial aquela menina conseguia ser? Estendeu a mão, apenas o suficiente para puxá-la pelo pequeno pulso.

"Inferno, Razu!" Praguejou, quando quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés, ao ser pouco gentilmente puxada.

"À merda com esse tal de Takashi. Apenas pare de ser tão insuportável, sua pirralha." Esfregou o topo da cabeça dela, bagunçando todo o seu cabelo.

A respiração de Umi estava insuportavelmente pesada. Não conseguia. Não conseguia de forma alguma se acalmar. Quer dizer, não podia fazer qualquer bobagem e arriscar que o seu namoradinho desistisse do relacionamento remanescente, só porque mal sabia como mover os lábios.

"Sua técnica é boa, Razu?" ela perguntou, repentinamente. E então uma das escuras sobrancelhas dele se ergueu, em questionamento. Ele só conseguia achar incrível a capacidade que aquela criança mimada tinha de não formar sentenças coerentes. "As garotas gostam do seu beijo?"

Ele ficou quieto por uns instantes. Qual diabos era o fundamento daquela pergunt—

Oh.

"Eu diria que elas gostam que eu ponha a boca em vários lugares" ele riu, e a garota não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. "Elas gostam." Complementou, em uma reiteração, para que ela fosse capaz de compreender.

Satisfeita com as palavras, a pequena se curvou bruscamente na direção dele. Seus olhos grandes e insolentes o encararam com pressa. Depois, ela segurou cada uma das mãos dele e encaixou em sua cintura, em ações automáticas e apressadas.

"Então me ensina sua técnica". As sobrancelhas dela estavam tão franzidas que quase formavam uma única linha. Razu apenas a encarou de volta, com um olhar de quem se forçava para não rir. "Vai logo, me beija!"

Ele meditou por alguns instantes. Umi era mesmo uma coisinha impertinente.

"Tudo isso pelo Takashi? Mas quanta dedicação." Os dedos masculinos se apertaram em torna da cintura estreita e quebrável, e ela estremeceu de encontro as suas palmas. Hn, bom.

Inclinou o rosto na direção do dela, que não se desfazia do olhar impacientado. Ah, mas ela era uma menina tão facilmente manipulável...

"Vou te ensinar, Umi-bocó." Ela continuou estática, mesmo quando Razu a fez inclinar o queixo e molhou o sulco entre os lábios pequenos e femininos com a língua. Ao ouvir o pequeno suspiro de Umi, ele concluiu que instruí-la não era a pior idéia do dia.

Umi esperou até que o bolo na garganta se dissolvesse.

"Sem língua." Ela murmurou ariscamente, numa voz abafada e aturdida.

Razu apenas soltou um riso gutural, quando, no instante seguinte, a adolescente resfolegou, ao ter a ordem fatalmente desobedecida.

Ela não mais ocupou a boca com imposições, entretanto.

_Maldito_ demônio.

* * *

**Beijos para o único Razu/Umi do fandom em português. Ah, fala sério, eles são uma coisa altamente adorável; merecem umas fanfics aqui e acolá. A propósito, sei que quase todos que chegarem a pôr os olhos nessa fanfic irão se perguntar: "Mas QUEM diabos é Umi?". Alguns podem até se perguntar quem diabos é o Razu xD _(tears)_. Só para descargo de consciência; Umi é a irmãzinha do Nakaoji, uma que invoca o Razu a partir de um livro de feitiços, porque deseja invocar um demônio para dar um jeito em seu irmão. Se nem assim vocês lembrarem, vide a última edição de MeruPuri. Sem erro LOL.**

**Historinha meiga dedicada a Cotonete (Sakura Soryu), com a qual eu não falo faz algum tempo, mas que vivia me mandando escrever um Razu/Umi x3 Espero que goste, Cotton!!**

**E para vocês que leram, não vamos esquecer daquele botãozinho lindo ali embaixo, ao centro. Reviews são motivadoras e são combustível para autoras como eu escreverem mais D; _Doe uma review e faça uma autora feliz._**

***  
**


End file.
